


Lámpara

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Una vez que puso pie en aquel intento de primer piso, notó que la luz ofrecida por la linterna captaba una densa niebla. Se dificultaba la posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero era ese tipo de retos los que mantenían a Kamukura lo suficientemente entretenido. A pesar de todo, esquivaba escombros con maniobras asombrosas, sin siquiera despegar la vista de su objetivo: delante suyo.Mirar al frente significaba avanzar, acercarse a la meta final... Su meta final, él."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237





	Lámpara

Se trataba de un edificio abandonado, como casi todos los edificios que allí se encontraban. La Ciudad Towaestaba hecha ruinas, de eso no cabía duda. Probablemente la construcción estaba a punto del derrumbe, Kamukura pudo notarlo con solo darle un vistazo a las destruidas paredes. Sin embargo, debíaadentrarse en ese lugar de todas formas.

Tenía una lámpara en mano, porque a pesar de tener conocimientos de un sinfín de habilidades, la casi nula visión en la oscuridad le seguía siendo de mucha molestia. El único ruido que escuchaba eran sus pasos y las paredes del edificio que se agrietaban poco a poco, pronto sería el fin del lugar. Bueno, él no lo llamaría de esa manera, sabía muy bien cuando el derrumbe ocurriría y, extrañamente, ya no estaría presente para cuando eso sucediera.

Y, por supuesto, él tampoco lo estaría. No se lo tendría permitido.

Subió unas escaleras que a medida que pisaba los escalones, estos se iban desintegrando. No le importó mucho, sabía que sucedería aquello. Solo le había quedado subir muy de prisa antes de que fuese imposible volver a hacerlo.

Una vez que puso pie en aquel intento de primer piso, notó que la luz ofrecida por la linterna captaba una densa niebla. Se dificultaba la posibilidad de encontrarlo, pero era ese tipo de retos los que mantenían a Kamukura lo suficientemente entretenido. A pesar de todo, esquivaba escombros con maniobras asombrosas, sin siquiera despegar la vista de su objetivo: delante suyo.

Mirar al frente significaba avanzar, acercarse a la meta final... Su meta final, él.

No solía preocuparse por nadie en particular, ese tipo de pensamientos no eran propios de su persona. Sin embargo, debía admitir que le atraía. Aquel chico que hablaba sin parar de la lucha entre la esperanza y la desesperación le llamaba tanto la atención como las polillas que se acercaban hipnotizadas hacia la luz de su lámpara.

Al igual que ellas, Kamukura estaba siguiendo un sendero a oscuras, y de todas formas parecía estar cegado por la luz invisible que Komaeda emanaba.

Sabía que no tardaría en encontrarlo, nunca se le había hecho difícil hacerlo igualmente. No era la primera vez que ese edificio abandonado era uno de sus tantos puntos de encuentro, pero sí podía tratarse de la última vez que estuviesen allí dentro.

Levantó el brazo y la luz de la lámpara se acomodó en dirección al albino, quien se encontraba sentado contra una de las pocas paredes más o menos en buen estado.

Encandilado por la luz, tardó en reaccionar acerca de quién lo había encontrado finalmente.

—¡Kamukura-kun! —expresó Komaedacon notable felicidad cuando pudo por fin fijar la vista, una sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro—. No pensé que me encontrarías tan rápido.

Se reía. En cambio, Kamukurasolo se mantenía alumbrando a Komaedamientras este último intentaba acercársele con cautela.

Estaba al tanto de eso, iluminaba el camino del otro para evitar que se dañara de cualquier forma posible con algún tipo de escombro. Eso era quizás lo entretenido de Komaeda: cada paso dado por él era extremadamente impredecible.

Un pie en falso podía derrumbarlo todo. No creía en que la suerte del albino pudiera ser fuerte ante alguien como él, pero lo que sí los podía derrotar era el hecho de ninguno poseer ningún tipo de suerte. El azar estaba en contra suyo, y Kamukurapretendía estar listo para cualquiera de sus trucos.

A unos pocos metros de él, Komaedase resbaló por no haber prestado atención a las rocas que pisaba. Algunas podían parecer inocentes y luego moverse como gelatina una vez parado sobre ellas.

Logró estabilizarse sin caer, por suerte.

Suerte... Una palabra que le daba un poco de gracia a esas alturas.

—L-Lo siento —volvió a reír el albino, sabía que el otro estaba vigilando cada paso que daba. La lámpara que seguía el camino indicado lo evidenciaba todo.

—Ten más cuidado o te caerás de verdad.

—No te preocupes, Kamukura-kun. No lo haré.

No estaba preocupado... ¿o sí?

Una caída no solamente podía significar un hueso roto, en el peor de los casos. En ese lugar hasta podía significar la muerte, una caída un tanto fatal podría adelantar el tan temido derrumbe. Kamukurano le tenía miedo a aquello, no debería poder suceder de todas formas. Pero cuando se trataba de Komaeda, prefería estarse alerta.

Esos pequeños errores como el tropiezo de hacía un minuto eran, irónicamente, los errores más impredecibles. Podían aniquilar meticulosos cálculos en cuestión de segundos, era exorbitante.

Así que cuando Komaedafinalmente llegó a estar al frente suyo, creyó sentir una especie de alivio.

Alivio... como si realmente supiera lo que se sentía. O, quizás, era así como se sentía: una ligera pero controlada presión en su pecho siendo liberada por un diminuto suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Sí, probablemente era así como debía sentirse.

Desvió la vista junto con su lámpara hacia la dirección a la salida segura. Trataba de ver con atención, quizás en esos momentos ya no era tan segura después de todo.

—Escuché las escaleras romperse, ¿es seguro regresar por allí? —Komaedainterrumpió sus pensamientos por un instante, mas no quitó la vista de aquel camino.

—Es posible volver por allí, pero no quizás lo más seguro —respondió con firmeza.

—Entonces, ¿podríamos buscar otro camino? —se notaba la emoción en la voz de Komaeda. Él era así, quizás la esperanza en la que realmente creía era incluso más brillosa que la luz de la lámpara que pretendía guiarlos.

Su entusiasmo podía ser hasta mejor guía que aquella lámpara, no tenía dudas.

—¿Conoces alguna otra salida, Kamukura-kun? —volvió a preguntar Komaeda. Él era así, pregunta tras pregunta. Kamukuralo escuchaba siempre, y siempre le respondía. No le molestaba, esa actitud le era de muy buena compañía.

—Nunca he intentado otra, ya que no había razón para hacerlo —volteó a ver a Komaeda, notando su sonrisa aún más amplia.

—¡Eso es genial! Podríamos investigar juntos —tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a las escaleras.

Sí, definitivamente Komaedaera mejor guía que la lámpara.

Sostener la mano del albino había sido una buena idea, pues al menos las caídas iban a ser mucho menos probables. Sin embargo, no podía mantener la vista en él y al frente al mismo tiempo. Era un objetivo u otro, no ambos.

Por supuesto, no tropezaría en ningún momento, sabía manejarse a pesar de no mirar con atención. De todas formas, toda la búsqueda de una posible salida iba a recaer en Komaeda, quien era el que estaba mirando hacia todos lados.

No lo subestimaba, sabía que la encontraría. Creía en él lo suficiente como para poner todas sus fichas en su intuición... llamarla suerte sería ridículo a esas alturas.

Debía admitir, eran un buen equipo. El albino le atraía y su presencia le era un alivio, simplemente porque no debía ser él quien se encargarade todo.

Todos sus talentos no le eran importantes a Komaeda, tampoco lo hacían ver inferior en lo absoluto. Y era aquello lo que quizás lograba que Kamukura lograra sentir: el poder ir de la mano, a la par, de alguien más.

Sabía que pocos eran como Komaeda, pocos lo verían como un igual.

Era por eso que el pensamiento de que algo le sucediera le podía despertar cierta preocupación. Sí, aquello de verdad entonces lo estaba sintiendo.

Sin que tuviera despegar la vista de los ojos del albino, los cuales estaban mirando con curiosidad hacia todas partes, ambos lograron avanzar de todos modos. Komaedahabía encontrado otra escalera, otra posible salida.

Era lo lógico, Kamukuratenía en cuenta de que un edificio contaría con más de una entrada al primer piso. Sin embargo, con tanto escombro y niebla de polvo, era difícil encontrarla. Komaedalo había logrado, y sin su ayuda.

Bueno, sus pies sí necesitaron algo de ayuda de todas formas.

Finalmente, salieron del edificio. Ahora sí, no estaba tan seguro de si sería su última vez visitándolo. De todas formas, se alejaron de él. Comenzaron a caminar a quién sabe dónde, sus citas siempre eran de esa índole.

—Ha sido divertido, Kamukura-kun —Komaedatomó ambas de sus manos, mirándolo cara a cara con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Podría haberse caído el edificio con nosotros dentro pero no ha sucedido.

—Eso no habría sido posible, todavía le queda tiempo antes de un derrumbe —aclaró él, manteniéndose firme a pesar de que tenía al albino sonriendo justo en frente suyo—. Pero ha sido... entretenido.

—Eso... me hace verdaderamente feliz, ¿sabes? —al decir esas palabras, desvió la vista hacia su costado—. Sé que no sueles entusiasmarte al igual que yo, así que... que pienses que la aventura más tonta conmigo ha sido interesante... ¡Debo admitir que le da esperanza a esta ciudad que se cae a pedazos!

Cada palabra de Komaedala tomaba, la analizaba, la atesoraba. Le costaba unos segundos responderle...

La respuesta lógica siempre la tenía, pero cuando el afortunado abría su corazón no encontraba palabras que fueran el resultado definitivo. Jamás.

Komaedasí era bueno en ese tipo de respuestas, él quizás jamás podría serlo.

Quizás...

Probablemente...

Había un mundo de posibilidades, nada realmente estaba resuelto. Los sucesos impredecibles existían, se lo había demostrado.

Y también las acciones que sucedían sin pensarlas, instantáneas. Pues no lo pensó mucho cuando comenzó a acercar su boca a la mejilla el albino, y este último tampoco pareció estar muy consciente en el momento que se giró para verlo de frente.

Aquel inocente y cariñoso gesto se transformó en un beso de verdad. Un hecho que nadie había planeado, simplemente algo que sucedió de repente. Sus labios chocaron, sus almas se unieron, a su vez que Komaedarodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de Kamukura, buscando ser prisionero de aquel mágico momento.

Atracción, alivio...

Era entonces realmente así cómo se sentía, no estaba alucinando.

Fue entonces que tuvo que asimilar el sentimiento de preocupación también. Un estruendo enorme se hizo escuchar, ambos se separaron de repente al darse cuenta de aquello. Al voltear hacia la dirección del sonido, detrás de ellos, notaron al tan querido edificio hecho una montaña de escombros en el medio de una muy descuidada calle.

—Kamukura-kun... —Komaedarompió el silencio que había durado no más de diez segundos.

—Dime...

—¿No se suponía que el edificio todavía no se derrumbaría? —podía notar la burla en la pregunta de Komaeda, simplemente se limitó a suspirar y a desviar la vista ante ello.

Quizás no todo era predecible, menos con el albino a su lado. No sabía cuánto podía llegar a durarle aquella sensación, la de que Komaedahiciera su vida mil veces más entretenida.

Pero mientras que la luz de la lámpara ya se había agotado y las polillas, por ende, la habían abandonado, Kamukuraseguía teniendo a Komaeda entre sus brazos.

Y no pensaba dejarlo ir, adoraba tenerlo cerca.

Adorar...

Un nuevo sentimiento, quién lo diría.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic que se extendió más de lo que esperaba jaja, es todo culpa de Izuru y su POV bastante raro. Fue una nueva experiencia, debo admitir, y eso me va a dar lugar a ser más creativa para las 22 prompts que me faltan (jaja... qué divertido x'D)
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Si fue así, agradezco los votos y las reviews de todo corazón. Nos leemos prontito :3


End file.
